


Love- And All The Things That Go With It

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sadness, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Or four times Jerry cried and one time Dean did.





	1. Honeymoon For Three

Dean was weary. He had been on his honeymoon for three days and felt like he needed a vacation.

At night he was with Jeanne, in the mornings while she still slept he went to the room across the hall to his partner and lover to be with him. Jerry had came along with them on their honeymoon, Dean at first didn't know why but after the first day he knew exactly. Jerry was very jealous of Dean's new bride, and she was very jealous of Jerry, it put Dean in the middle, spending afternoons and nights with Jeanne and mornings with Jerry. He sighed as he started to knock on Jerry's door, before he could though Jerry opened it with a grin.

"Morning, Paul!" he said, pulling his partner into the room and closing the door.

"Morning, Jer," Dean said with a yawn. He continued across the room to flop down on the bed.

"You wanta get at it right away or do you want to have breakfast and go golfing first? I'll be a good caddy for you," Jerry smiled. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing Dean's collar with his fingers.

Dean gave an easy smile and licked his lips at the way Jerry was looking at him. He reach up and put his hand over Jerry's. "Why do you have to make everything sound so damn seductive?" he asked.

"Because I know that's how you like it, Paul. I know what you like and how to please you," Jerry whispered in his ear.

Dean swallowed. "You also know how to drive me bananas," he said.

"Of course. A monkey needs bananas, especially yours," Jerry said. His hand ran down Dean's chest to his stomach and on to his belt.

Dean put a hand on his again to stop him from going any further. "Hey, you know I am a little tired. I been goin' twenty- four hours a day between you and Jeanne, most of it in one bed or another. I love it but I mean, I need a little nap you know?"

"Well you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't gotten married so soon after your fuckin' divorce!" Jerry said. Venting his feelings, he was bitter about the marriage, he had thought when Dean divorced Betty they could spend more time together. Instead he went and got married right away.

"Hey, you know how I feel about Jeanne. You know I love her. I love you too, you know that. I'm doing my best to make you both happy," Dean said. 

"Why can't you just be with me then?! I love you more than any broad! I know you better, I can take care of you better, I just want it to be us, Paul," Jerry said. He had tears streaming down his face as he said it.

"Oh, Jer. It wouldn't look right if I stayed single, hurt my image you know? It would hurt us as a team. I love Jeanne, but you know how I love you, you're the real reason for my divorce. Or don't you remember Betty catching us in the guest room?" Dean smirked, wiping Jerry's tears with his thumb.

Jerry smiled through watery eyes. "Yeah, what a night that was, buddy!"

"But you know things have got to be this way. I promise when we are out together working it will be all about me and you, I won't even mention the wife. Okay?" Dean asked.

Jerry finished wiping his face. "Okay," he agreed. He laid his head against Dean's chest.

Dean sighed as he put his arms around his partner. "I am one damn lucky Italian. I got blondes and brunettes falling all over me!" 

Jerry smiled and raised his head, their lips met in a sweet kiss.


	2. The Note

Jerry was walking down the hall to his dressing room at The Sands in Las Vegas. He was to start a two week run that night at the famous casino, he couldn't help but remember the last time he had been there, with the partner that wasn't his partner anymore. Dean had been playing the Sands just the night before, Jerry had caught his last show, damn if he wasn't good! So good and so handsome and Jerry still wanted him so much. Some part of him hoped that they could have talked after the show, he almost tried to go back stage and see him but lost his nerve. 

He entered the dressing room and looked around, he was alone and it felt empty. "God I miss you, Paul," he muttered aloud. Then he looked at his dressing table and saw a folded piece of paper stuck in the mirror's edge, curious he opened it and a hundred dollar bill fluttered out, he got it and looked at the note, it read:

'Dear, Jer

I saw you last night in the crowd, your Jewish body looked amazing to these Italian eyes. I left you this note cause when I saw you I started thinkin' about the spring and summer of '45 or was it early '46? Whichever. That we chased each other around the east coast, you'd leave me notes wherever you heard I was gonna play at a place after you. I got 'em all and I still keep 'em, sometimes I read 'em before a show. I bet you wondered why I never wrote you back, well I always have been slow about things, so here's your return.

I know you're not much of a drinker. I'm not much for saying things or giving gifts, you know that, but here's some money to buy some malts with. (Don't drink too many before the show). Knock 'em dead, parrner!

P.S. I still love you.

Love, Paul

And Jerry cried.


	3. Missing You Melvin

They had just finished their opening for that particular episode of The Colgate Comedy Hour and were heading into their usual routine before Jerry introduced Dean's song when the pain in Jerry's side that had been bothering him most of the day grew sharp and much worse. 

"You did it again! Again you did it! Every time we go somewhere you have to mess it up!" Dean started. As he was speaking he saw Jerry's face turning white and he grimaced, not purposefully.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean too," Jerry said. His Kid voice was cracking which made the people laugh. He had to get off stage, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand up.

Dean was concerned, by this time he knew something was wrong with his partner. He masked any worry like he always did, looking cool and collected. "You always say that! I tell you what, boy. This time I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" he started ad-libbing, eyes motioning to the curtain behind them.

Jerry looked right at him, thinking how grateful he was that he had a partner who could read him so well and knew what to do. "A-a lesson? Oh, Dean, please don't do that! I said I was sorry!" he said, the pain was so bad, he felt faint.

"Too late for that, pally!" Dean said. He picked him up as he saw him tottering, quickly he whisked him behind the curtain to laughter and applause. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. He laid Jerry down on the floor as several of the crew came running over. 

"My side, it hurts so bad!" Jerry told.

"Which one?" Dean asked.

"The right one," Jerry said, he was sweating all over.

"It's appendicitis!" one of the crew said.

"Well we'll have to get him to the hospital but you've got to go back out there, Dean," Norman said, he was one of their writers.

"How in the hell am I supposed to go back out there?! How can I just leave him going to the hospital without me? How can I do a Martin and Lewis sketch with no Lewis?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, damn it! But the show must go on! Just go out and sing and we'll burn the other bridges when we get there," Norman said. 

"Hang in there, Jer. I'll be there as soon as I can," Dean told his partner as they were carrying him off the stage.

"Do good for me, Paul," Jerry said weakly. He was scared, not only of the pain and whatever waa happening inside him but going to the hospital alone without his partner to comfort him.

"Damn it, Norman! The kid don't like being alone, it don't set good with him," Dean said, angry.

"He'll be fine for a while. Get out there!" Norman said.

So Dean did, he sang his songs and when they were over wasn't given a cue by anyone so he explained that Jerry had gotten sick. The crowd booed a bit and for a moment Dean hesitated, not being given anything from the writers nor told to stop he went into their night club act. Becoming like a man with a split personality he did both his part and Jerry's, though a little less physically, and the crowd ate it up. An hour later he said his good byes and headed backstage, going right past the director and writers who were trying to tell him how good he was and left for the hospital. 

When he arrived he was informed that Jerry was in surgery because of his appendicitis and everything was going fine. Dean chain smoked until he was told he could go back and see his partner who had been awake for a few minutes. Dean followed the nurse to the room and he went around the bed and sat down beside Jerry.

Jerry was groggy and when his eyes focused on Dean they became tear filled. "Paul?" he asked.

Dean felt relieved at just seeing that the kid was okay, when he heard his voice he smiled. "It's me, Shirley. Don't cry," he said.

"I had the worst dream while I was asleep. I dreamed you had your old nose back," Jerry joked, trying to cover why he was really crying. He was just happy to see his partner.

Dean laughed. "No chance of that! You think you had it hard, I ended up doing our club act as a single because the writers didn't give me nothin' else," he said.

That seemed to wake Jerry more and he looked slightly wide eyed at Dean. "How did that go?"

"Well I'll tell ya, I think I can make it as a single," Dean gave one of his million dollar smiles.

"If you're going to depress me just leave," Jerry only half joked.

Dean laughed. "I don't want to be a single though. You scared me a little bit, I was concerned," he said.

That touched Jerry's heart and he fought the tears all over again. "You were worried about me?" he asked in his Idiot voice.

"Yeah I was, Melvin," Dean said, taking Jerry's hand under the covers in case someone came in.

Jerry squeezed Dean's hand. "Melvin?!" they both said at once and cracked up laughing.


	4. Bringing You Up

It was raining outside the windows of the train as they were on their way to Chicago. It had been a silent ride so far, Dean had made some attempts at conversation but Jerry was eerily quiet. Finally Dean decided to get to the heart of the matter.

"What did I do?" he asked. He was smoking a cigarette, Jerry was too.

"Huh?" Jerry asked, looking up.

"Me, what did I do? You ain't talkin' to me, why?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Paul. It has nothing to do with you, really," Jerry confessed.

"Can I ask who it does have to do with?" Dean asked.

"It's Patti. We're having a bad fight right now, it's about that last girl I was with," Jerry said.

"That Kirsten?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, that's the one. She heard about it through a gossip column and made some phone calls before confronting me with it. Things haven't been too good since, I tried to call her four times before we got on the train and got no answer," Jerry said.

"It'll blow over. It always does. Try not to worry about it," Dean said.

"I can't help it," Jerry said.

Silence fell between them again until they finished their smokes and then Dean stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go to our room," he said.

"Okay, I'll be along soon," Jerry said.

Dean went in their room and took his shoes off, he had a plan, he poured a glass of water from the pitcher of it that they had. He then took his socks off and dipped them in the water and put them on again, sitting down to wait for his partner. 

Jerry arrived about ten minutes later and saw Dean sitting in a chair wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. He started to loosen his tie as he came across the room. "I thought you would be laying down by now," he commented.

"I cain't," Dean drawled.

Jerry found the corners of his mouth turning up at the sound. "You cain't? Well why cain't ch'you?" he drawled back.

"Well I don't know why but I'm real nervous about these shows in Chicago. It's all I can think about," Dean said.

"Why be nervous? We've played there before," Jerry said.

"I know but it's just bothering me something awful. Will you pass me the trash can?" Dean asked. He was taking his socks off.

"You gonna be sick, Paul?" Jerry asked, concerned. 

Dean took the small can as it was passed to him and sat it down at his feet, he held his socks over it and wrung them out. "I'm sweatin' all over," he said.

Jerry started to laugh then, and he continued laughing until he cried.

"You're not good at comfortin' a fella, that's for sure," Dean said. But at the sound of Jerry's laughter he started to laugh too.

After a few minutes Jerry sat down on Dean's lap, putting his arms around Dean's neck he kissed him. "Oh, Paul. You really know how to make me feel better," he said.

"I just wanted to bring you up is all. I cain't stand it when you're sad," Dean smiled, kissing his nose.

"I'm so glad you 'cain't'," Jerry said.

"What would Patti think if she saw us this way? If she knew we don't just sleep in our shared rooms?" Dean asked. Arms firmly around Jerry's waist.

"She'd be jealous as hell that I love you. Kirsten's come and go, but I love you, Paul. I love Patti too, I want everything to be okay with us, but it's different, you know?" Jerry asked. 

"I know very well. I love you too, Jerry," Dean said. He leaned in and they shared a tender kiss.


	5. The End

It was over.

Dean's hand trembled as he brought his cigarette to his mouth again and again. Thinking about tonight and what they had had for the past ten years, a beautiful career gone, but more importantly a deep, deep bond and love ripped to shreds.

Tears fell into his scotch glass. The last year had been hell between them, fighting, name calling and not speaking to one another. Nothing like the love they once had, and Dean missed it, God how he missed it, but it was all over now.

He had been through divorce but this hurt a hell of a lot worse and this was just the first night without his partner. He felt alone, hurt and scared. Scared of the loss, scared of the uncertainty, scared of the fact that without Jerry he might be on a one-way bus back to Stuebenville.

It was over now. And for Dean that might mean everything. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of following this chapter up with a full story about post break up feelings. Mostly from Dean's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Dean and Me and did so in three days. I could have read it in a day if I had the time. Some of the stories are inspired by the book.


End file.
